Creo en ti
by JazzCrissColfer
Summary: ¿Puede la sonrisa de un chico traerte de nuevo a la vida? Podrá Kurt creer nuevamente en el amor o simplemente se quedará en la oscuridad sin luchar.
1. Te conocí

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Blaine le pertenece a Kurt y Kurt a Blaine.

Titulo: Creo en ti

Pairing: Blaine A. y Kurt H.

Rated: (M) NC - 17

Resumen: ¿Puede la sonrisa de un chico traerte de nuevo a la vida? Podrá Kurt creer nuevamente en el amor o simplemente se quedara en la oscuridad sin luchar.

Notas: No saben la sonrisota que tengo pegada en la cara! De verdad no puedo creer que les haya gustado. Dije que iba a subir los capítulos dejando una semana pero no me puede resistir! Ya lo tenía escrito y con unas cincuenta leídas me convencí que ya estaba terminado. Así que aquí lo tienen! La verdad es que no pensaba matar a Adam, peeero ya verán más adelante lo que pasa.

Te conocí

Un año después de la trágica muerte de Adam y él se seguía preguntando qué demonios hacía sentado en la mesa que siempre ocupaban cuando iban a tomar café. Esto era lo que hacía cada jueves luego de casi dos meses sin querer salir de su cama y simplemente llorar y lamentarse, sí él pensaba que todo había sido su culpa; pero pronto se dio cuenta que su estado de depresión no ayudaba en nada a la salud de su padre porque Burt siempre estaba tenso y preocupado por la salud de su pequeño ya que aparte de llorar y lamentarse no comía casi nada, cuando estaban juntos en una misma habitación Burt simplemente tenía miedo a hablar y decir algo fuera de lugar, ya había pasado anteriormente teniendo como resultado a un Kurt completamente fuera de sí maldiciendo el día en el cual Adam partió e incluso deseando haber sido él y no Adam. Su estado no solo lo estaba matando a él sino también a su padre. Así que aquí estaba él tratando de hacer que su padre no se preocupe pero en el fondo roto en miles de pedacitos. Volvió a fijar su vista en su café frio, sin darle mayor importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ya llevaba sus buenas dos horas sentado. Por más egoísta que sonara no le importaba nada aparte de su padre.

-¿Esta vacío este sitio? – le pregunto una suave y melodioso voz.

Trato de reconectarse con la realidad y solo miro en la dirección de donde procedía la voz sin hacer ningún contacto visual y negó con la cabeza a la pregunta que fuese le hayan hecho, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.

-Pero llevas sentado aquí mucho tiempo y nadie viene ¿esperas a alguien?

-Sí, pero ya nunca más vendrá – susurro solo para él, pero el chico desconocido llego a escucharlo y frunció el ceño. No se esperaba que la voz de aquel chico castaño sea tan respecta aunque solo hubiera susurrado la respuesta.

-Oh, vaya realmente lamento eso – dijo más bajito para no perturbar al chico castaño que se encontraba perdido – ¿me podría sentar aquí?, como veras el lugar está lleno y este es el único lugar vacío, te vi mientras estaba haciendo la cola y pareces perdido, ¿estás bien? – a pesar de no recibir ninguna respuesta se encogió de hombros y se sentó, no quería parecer maleducado pero en verdad le preocupaba ese chico de increíbles ojos azules que se veían tristes, viejos y cansados para la edad que parecía tener ese chico de increíble piel pálida.

"¿Estás bien?" Nadie en mucho tiempo le había preguntado directamente si estaba bien y con nadie se refería a su padre, el único que se preocupaba por él y tal vez también la Srta. Collins, pero de eso no estaba seguro, no tenía amigos ya que debido al acoso estudiaba en casa y al único lugar a donde salía era al The Lima Bean para hundirse en sus pensamientos y para hacerle creer a su padre que se estaba recomponiendo poco a poco lo cual era una absoluta mentira, pero igual lo hacía con tal de darle gusto a su padre y ahorrarle un segundo infarto al corazón por tanta preocupación que le causaba.

-… y mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Anderson un gusto. ¿Me podrías decir el tuyo? – pregunto el chico con ojos esperanzados. Kurt no se había dado cuenta que le estaba hablando así que solo se dedicó a mirar un punto fijo sobre la cabeza de Blaine tratando de recordar que le había dicho pero fallando en su absurdo intento, hace mucho no participaba en una conversación directa en donde no tuviera que utilizar monosílabos o solo mover la cabeza afirmativa o negativamente.

-D-disculpa ¿Qué? – Blaine frunció el ceño y lo miro curioso, ¿Qué podría haber paso en la vida de ese chico para que se viera tan perdido? No lo sabía, pero quería ayudarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Kurt H-Hummel – Kurt pensó que era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo hasta que recordó la de Adam y todo pensamiento se volvió a borrar de su cabeza.

-Mucho gusto Kurt, no sé si abras escuchado mi nombre – Kurt negó con la cabeza tratando con todas sus fuerzas de seguirle la conversación a aquel extraño – Bueno mi nombre es Blaine Anderson mucho gusto – repitió de nuevo con una sonrisa mucho más grande de la cual Kurt sintió envidia porque él nunca más podría volver a sonreír así de bonito. Blaine en un acto reflejo levanto su mano para que Kurt la estrechara pero al ver que solo la miraba como perdido la bajo y se volvió a preguntar que estaría pasando en la vida de ese chico tan hermoso para que esté en ese estado tan triste y en ese mismo instante se prometió hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo a pesar de ser un completo extraño, y de repente tuvo una idea saco un papelito de su mochila y una pluma y escribió su número ante la mirada perdida de Kurt que parecía estar mirándolo pero en realidad sus ojos estaban desenfocados mirando a la nada. No sintió pena ni lastima solo preocupación por ese chico que se veía tan frágil que parecía que con solo un suspiro suyo podría romperse.

-¿Kurt? – lo llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que comenzó a mover su mano delante de la cara de Kurt – Hey! Kurt, ¿Kurt? – lo miro un atónito y confundido Kurt –Toma este es mi número, sé que no nos conocemos pero podríamos ser amigos y si tienes algún problema podrías llamarme no importa la hora que sea ¿Esta bien? – no quería admitirlo pero casi había sonado como una súplica.

El castaño cogió el papelito fucsia y lo miro atentamente y después de un rato asintió y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, no pensaba sacarlo nunca porque siempre que dejaba entrar a alguien a su vida el destino se encargaba de quitárselo y de una forma muy cruel y no quería sufrir más de lo que ya sufría, ya estaba harto de todo. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento ya se estaba haciendo tarde y se sentía cansado a pesar de no haber hecho nada más que recibir sus clases por parte de la Srta. Collins.

-Nos vemos – dijo más por cortesía que por otra cosa y emprendió su marcha rápidamente hasta la salida, no quería otra cosa que salir de ese lugar; pero antes de que cumpliera su cometido Blaine lo llamo.

-Espera ¿me puedes dar tu número?, sé que te di el mío pero por si no me llamas yo te puedo llamar tal vez pierdes el papelito o algo y de verdad me gustaría ser tu amigo… – y no callaba ni debajo del agua, tenía los ojos muy brillantes, algo de lo cual el castaño no se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir – y se fue sin decir más dejando a un atónito, atontado y muy avergonzado Blaine parado en la puerta de salida de la cafetería. _Genial Anderson, ni siquiera lo conoces y ya lo asustaste_ se recriminaba mentalmente. Tendía a hablar mucho cuando estaba nervioso, un problema del cual no se podría librar. Se encogió de hombros cabizbajo y se dirigió a un chico rubio que le hacía señas para que se uniera a ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunto el mismo chico rubio a Blaine, en cuanto regreso con su grupo de amigos, el morocho suspiro sonoramente asiendo que el chico rubio lo mirara como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Jeff ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? – el rubio se llevó una mano a la boca de la impresión y movió la cabeza afirmativamente para luego llevar su mirada a un chico un poco más musculoso y de cabello negro sentado en una mesa mirándolos muy curioso.

Kurt al salir de la cafetería tenía más frio de lo normal, él ya se había acostumbrado al frio ya que lo había sentido desde que Adam se fue y era un claro recordatorio que ya no estaría más con él y conforme se fue acercando al lugar en donde todo ocurrió el aire se volvió más cálido y cuando sus ojos enfocaron el mismo lugar donde Adam murió, escuchó su voz que le decía "Se feliz, es un buen chico".

Cuando escucho la voz, _su_ voz sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, hubiera caído en las llamas de una fogata mientras un grupo de boxeadores lo golpeaban como si fuera un costal de entrenamiento y era sumergido en acido todo al mismo tiempo. Se quedó paralizado de la impresión tratando de no llorar y mantenerse en una sola pieza.

Muchas gracias a los que le están dando una oportunidad a la historia y la están leyendo!

Tambien la he publicado en FanFiction, por si tienen cuenta hay también les dejo el link: s/10020564/1/


	2. Chapter 2: Te conocí

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Blaine le pertenece a Kurt y Kurt a Blaine.

Titulo: Creo en ti

Pairing: Blaine A. y Kurt H.

Rated: (M) NC - 17

Resumen: ¿Puede la sonrisa de un chico traerte de nuevo a la vida? Podrá Kurt creer nuevamente en el amor o simplemente se quedara en la oscuridad sin luchar.

Notas: No saben la sonrisota que tengo pegada en la cara! De verdad no puedo creer que les haya gustado. Dije que iba a subir los capítulos dejando una semana pero no me puede resistir! Ya lo tenía escrito y con unas cincuenta leídas me convencí que ya estaba terminado. Así que aquí lo tienen! La verdad es que no pensaba matar a Adam, peeero ya verán más adelante lo que pasa.

Te conocí

Un año después de la trágica muerte de Adam y él se seguía preguntando qué demonios hacía sentado en la mesa que siempre ocupaban cuando iban a tomar café. Esto era lo que hacía cada jueves luego de casi dos meses sin querer salir de su cama y simplemente llorar y lamentarse, sí él pensaba que todo había sido su culpa; pero pronto se dio cuenta que su estado de depresión no ayudaba en nada a la salud de su padre porque Burt siempre estaba tenso y preocupado por la salud de su pequeño ya que aparte de llorar y lamentarse no comía casi nada, cuando estaban juntos en una misma habitación Burt simplemente tenía miedo a hablar y decir algo fuera de lugar, ya había pasado anteriormente teniendo como resultado a un Kurt completamente fuera de sí maldiciendo el día en el cual Adam partió e incluso deseando haber sido él y no Adam. Su estado no solo lo estaba matando a él sino también a su padre. Así que aquí estaba él tratando de hacer que su padre no se preocupe pero en el fondo roto en miles de pedacitos. Volvió a fijar su vista en su café frio, sin darle mayor importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ya llevaba sus buenas dos horas sentado. Por más egoísta que sonara no le importaba nada aparte de su padre.

-¿Esta vacío este sitio? – le pregunto una suave y melodioso voz.

Trato de reconectarse con la realidad y solo miro en la dirección de donde procedía la voz sin hacer ningún contacto visual y negó con la cabeza a la pregunta que fuese le hayan hecho, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.

-Pero llevas sentado aquí mucho tiempo y nadie viene ¿esperas a alguien?

-Sí, pero ya nunca más vendrá – susurro solo para él, pero el chico desconocido llego a escucharlo y frunció el ceño. No se esperaba que la voz de aquel chico castaño sea tan respecta aunque solo hubiera susurrado la respuesta.

-Oh, vaya realmente lamento eso – dijo más bajito para no perturbar al chico castaño que se encontraba perdido – ¿me podría sentar aquí?, como veras el lugar está lleno y este es el único lugar vacío, te vi mientras estaba haciendo la cola y pareces perdido, ¿estás bien? – a pesar de no recibir ninguna respuesta se encogió de hombros y se sentó, no quería parecer maleducado pero en verdad le preocupaba ese chico de increíbles ojos azules que se veían tristes, viejos y cansados para la edad que parecía tener ese chico de increíble piel pálida.

"¿Estás bien?" Nadie en mucho tiempo le había preguntado directamente si estaba bien y con nadie se refería a su padre, el único que se preocupaba por él y tal vez también la Srta. Collins, pero de eso no estaba seguro, no tenía amigos ya que debido al acoso estudiaba en casa y al único lugar a donde salía era al The Lima Bean para hundirse en sus pensamientos y para hacerle creer a su padre que se estaba recomponiendo poco a poco lo cual era una absoluta mentira, pero igual lo hacía con tal de darle gusto a su padre y ahorrarle un segundo infarto al corazón por tanta preocupación que le causaba.

-… y mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Anderson un gusto. ¿Me podrías decir el tuyo? – pregunto el chico con ojos esperanzados. Kurt no se había dado cuenta que le estaba hablando así que solo se dedicó a mirar un punto fijo sobre la cabeza de Blaine tratando de recordar que le había dicho pero fallando en su absurdo intento, hace mucho no participaba en una conversación directa en donde no tuviera que utilizar monosílabos o solo mover la cabeza afirmativa o negativamente.

-D-disculpa ¿Qué? – Blaine frunció el ceño y lo miro curioso, ¿Qué podría haber paso en la vida de ese chico para que se viera tan perdido? No lo sabía, pero quería ayudarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Kurt H-Hummel – Kurt pensó que era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo hasta que recordó la de Adam y todo pensamiento se volvió a borrar de su cabeza.

-Mucho gusto Kurt, no sé si abras escuchado mi nombre – Kurt negó con la cabeza tratando con todas sus fuerzas de seguirle la conversación a aquel extraño – Bueno mi nombre es Blaine Anderson mucho gusto – repitió de nuevo con una sonrisa mucho más grande de la cual Kurt sintió envidia porque él nunca más podría volver a sonreír así de bonito. Blaine en un acto reflejo levanto su mano para que Kurt la estrechara pero al ver que solo la miraba como perdido la bajo y se volvió a preguntar que estaría pasando en la vida de ese chico tan hermoso para que esté en ese estado tan triste y en ese mismo instante se prometió hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo a pesar de ser un completo extraño, y de repente tuvo una idea saco un papelito de su mochila y una pluma y escribió su número ante la mirada perdida de Kurt que parecía estar mirándolo pero en realidad sus ojos estaban desenfocados mirando a la nada. No sintió pena ni lastima solo preocupación por ese chico que se veía tan frágil que parecía que con solo un suspiro suyo podría romperse.

-¿Kurt? – lo llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que comenzó a mover su mano delante de la cara de Kurt – Hey! Kurt, ¿Kurt? – lo miro un atónito y confundido Kurt –Toma este es mi número, sé que no nos conocemos pero podríamos ser amigos y si tienes algún problema podrías llamarme no importa la hora que sea ¿Esta bien? – no quería admitirlo pero casi había sonado como una súplica.

El castaño cogió el papelito fucsia y lo miro atentamente y después de un rato asintió y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, no pensaba sacarlo nunca porque siempre que dejaba entrar a alguien a su vida el destino se encargaba de quitárselo y de una forma muy cruel y no quería sufrir más de lo que ya sufría, ya estaba harto de todo. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento ya se estaba haciendo tarde y se sentía cansado a pesar de no haber hecho nada más que recibir sus clases por parte de la Srta. Collins.

-Nos vemos – dijo más por cortesía que por otra cosa y emprendió su marcha rápidamente hasta la salida, no quería otra cosa que salir de ese lugar; pero antes de que cumpliera su cometido Blaine lo llamo.

-Espera ¿me puedes dar tu número?, sé que te di el mío pero por si no me llamas yo te puedo llamar tal vez pierdes el papelito o algo y de verdad me gustaría ser tu amigo… – y no callaba ni debajo del agua, tenía los ojos muy brillantes, algo de lo cual el castaño no se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir – y se fue sin decir más dejando a un atónito, atontado y muy avergonzado Blaine parado en la puerta de salida de la cafetería. _Genial Anderson, ni siquiera lo conoces y ya lo asustaste_ se recriminaba mentalmente. Tendía a hablar mucho cuando estaba nervioso, un problema del cual no se podría librar. Se encogió de hombros cabizbajo y se dirigió a un chico rubio que le hacía señas para que se uniera a ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunto el mismo chico rubio a Blaine, en cuanto regreso con su grupo de amigos, el morocho suspiro sonoramente asiendo que el chico rubio lo mirara como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Jeff ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? – el rubio se llevó una mano a la boca de la impresión y movió la cabeza afirmativamente para luego llevar su mirada a un chico un poco más musculoso y de cabello negro sentado en una mesa mirándolos muy curioso.

Kurt al salir de la cafetería tenía más frio de lo normal, él ya se había acostumbrado al frio ya que lo había sentido desde que Adam se fue y era un claro recordatorio que ya no estaría más con él y conforme se fue acercando al lugar en donde todo ocurrió el aire se volvió más cálido y cuando sus ojos enfocaron el mismo lugar donde Adam murió, escuchó su voz que le decía "Se feliz, es un buen chico".

Cuando escucho la voz, _su_ voz sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, hubiera caído en las llamas de una fogata mientras un grupo de boxeadores lo golpeaban como si fuera un costal de entrenamiento y era sumergido en acido todo al mismo tiempo. Se quedó paralizado de la impresión tratando de no llorar y mantenerse en una sola pieza.

Muchas gracias a los que le están dando una oportunidad a la historia y la están leyendo!

Cuídense y besos!


	3. Chapter 3: La llamada

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Blaine le pertenece a Kurt y Kurt a Blaine.

Titulo: Creo en ti

Pairing: Blaine A. y Kurt H.

Rated: (M) NC - 17

Resumen: ¿Puede la sonrisa de un chico traerte de nuevo a la vida? Podrá Kurt creer nuevamente en el amor o simplemente se quedara en la oscuridad sin luchar.

Notas: Hola aquí estoy de nuevo! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me alegro tanto que les guste mi historia. Y aquí los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten!

La llamada

Se levantó jadeando y con la cara empapada de lágrimas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando en su sueño, su cuerpo pegajoso a causa del sudor. Se fue sentando lentamente en su cama, pero salió volando de ella cuando sintió fuertes arcadas recorrerle el cuerpo, fue corriendo al baño y vomito violentamente en el inodoro. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar y en cualquier momento su cuerpo no daría más y colapsaría. Todo había sido un sueño, un jodido sueño. No recordaba en que momento camino hasta su casa, abrió la puerta, bajo a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Agradecía por eso, agradecía no ser consciente de que el tiempo corría.

Cuando se calmó y su respiración volvió a la normalidad se despojó de sus ropas y tomo una ducha tibia para quitarse todo el sudor del cuerpo. A pesar de solo haber sido un sueño había escuchado perfectamente la voz de Adam, eso no había ocurrido antes. Por lo general en sus sueños se encontraba el ojiverde y él solo se iba por más que Kurt gritara, lo llamara y llorara desesperadamente para que pare. De solo recordar el nuevo sueño se estremecía, todo había sido muy real hasta el punto de sentir dolor al escucharlo.

Sintió frio y salió de la ducha, se secó el cuerpo y se vistió ya más tranquilo, ahora lo único que quería hacer era olvidar ese sueño y rogaba para que no se volviera a repetir. No quería saber nada del chico que había conocido en la cafetería. Se volvió a acostar pero el sueño se había ido, volteo a su mesita de noche a ver la hora, marcaba las 3:30 de la madrugada. _Genial _pensó amargamente.

Cuando sintió ruido en la cocina subió, no quería que su padre quemara algo.

-Hola papá – dijo sin animo en la voz cuando entro a la cocina y vio a su padre tratando de hacer el desayuno.

-Hola chico, ¿alguna novedad? – pregunto su padre esperanzado, sabía que su hijo aparentaba que estaba en recuperación de la grave depresión que le dio, pero a él no lo engañaba, lo conocía desde que era un bebé pero no decía nada. Si así mitigaba el dolor de su hijo, le haría creer que se creía su actuación – Ayer llegue un poco tarde del taller y cuando entre a tu habitación estabas dormido y no quise despertarte.

-Nada nuevo papá, lo mismo de siempre – le dijo con la voz cansada – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Claro amigo, porque no haces huevos revueltos, ya prepare el café y por si quieres también hice un poco de jugo.

-Claro – y se puso a hacer su trabajo, por más que no quería pensar en la voz que oyó en su sueño su cerebro inconscientemente lo repetía una y otra vez.

Lo que lo llevo a pensar en el chico de la cafetería _¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? _se preguntó mentalmente ¿_Blaine? _negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar en ese chico. No recordaba lo que habían conversado pero si recordaba esa gran sonrisa llena de vida y alegría y sintió envidia nuevamente porque él jamás tendría alegría en su vida.

Desayunó tranquilamente con su padre por unos minutos hasta que Burt se tuvo que ir porque ya se hacía tarde. Kurt bajo nuevamente a su habitación y saco el papelito fucsia de su bolsillo olvidando la promesa de no sacarlo nunca y lo observo durante mucho rato. _No, definitivamente no lo puedo llamar._

Con un suspiro guardo el número de Blaine en el bolsillo de su chaqueta nuevamente y se preparó para sus clases con la Srta. Collins.

Habían pasado tres días, tres malditos días en los cuales había vivido prácticamente pegado a su teléfono ganándose las bromas de sus amigos los Warblers. Cada vez que vibraba se sobresaltaba y su corazón latía fuertemente mirando la pantalla nervioso y esperanzado. Sus ánimos caían cada vez que en su pantalla veía mamá, papá o incluso Cooper.

Ya para el cuarto día su ánimo había caído notablemente y sus amigo lo comenzaron a notar, porque no estaba con su habitual alegría contagiosa, ahora para refunfuñando y maldiciendo a todo lo que le salía mal.

-¿Te he dicho que te ves adorable a pesar de estar como el Grinch en plena navidad? – le pregunto Jeff cuando iban saliendo de la clase de historia universal y Blaine fulminaba a todo y todos con la miraba.

El morocho lo miro fijamente como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco, estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de Jeff, pero en esos momentos solo le quería revolear por la cabeza todos los libros que llevaba en sus manos. Vio la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara del rubio y rodo los ojos y siguió maldiciendo a su mala suerte.

-Y ahora pareces pitufo gruñón, porque eres pequeñito y estos todo molesto, lo cual no entiendo sabias que te van a salir arrugas ¿no? y por qué no sueltas tu maldito teléfono – continuo Jeff sin darle importancia a la mirada asesina que le mando su amigo.

-Jeff si quieres seguir luciendo tu rostro como ahora ¡CALLATE! No estoy de humor para aguantar tus bromas y menos si es por mi tamaño – dijo entre dientes ya que no quería que todos los estudiantes los miraran raro.

-Como dije adorable – dijo esbozando una sonrisa y pellizcándole una mejilla tal cual lo hacían las abuelitas e ignorando totalmente la advertencia que le dio el pelinegro.

-Hola amor – dijo otro chico de cabellos negro y ojos verdes, cogiendo a Jeff por la cintura y dándole un dulce beso, lo cual derritió al rubio y se colgó del cuello de su novio como si su vida dependiera de ello –Hey Blaine ¿por qué esa cara? – pregunto cuando se separó del beso.

Blaine solo entrecerró los ojos mirando a Nick quien se encogió en su lugar _Si las miradas mataran _pensó el joven Duval.

-Nos vemos Blainey Boo – dijo Jeff, quien al parecer no le tenía miedo a las amenazas de Blaine así como Nick.

Jeff arrastro a Nick por el pasillo y Blaine se quedó en su lugar inmóvil, no quería saber qué es lo que iban a hacer esos dos, de solo pensarlo se estremecía.

Una semana había pasado desde su encuentro y Kurt no sabía si llamar o no a Blaine, era jueves nuevamente, él en serio quería seguir con su vida, no olvidando a Adam simplemente avanzando y haciéndolo mejor para su padre y porque no para el mismo también aunque eso sonara un poco egoísta. Ya tenía una decisión tomada y estaba nervioso con ella. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, el solo quería un amigo al cual poder contar sus problemas, desahogarse con él y que le de consejos. Definitivamente estaba seguro de su decisión.

Una semana, había pasado una semana y sí había contado los días y no se avergonzaba de eso. Había ido todos los días a The Lima Bean y a la misma hora pero no lo había vuelto a ver, no había soltado su teléfono y ni que hablar de su humor, el cual había empeorado con el pasar de los días.

Se encontraba en el ensayo diario de los Warblers odiando al mundo cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, ni siquiera vio quien era y respondió la llamada, escucho un débil hola y el tiempo se detuvo, era él, Kurt lo había llamado.

Su lengua se desconectó de su cerebro por un segundo de la impresión.

-Hola ¿Blaine? Soy Kurt no sé si te acordaras de mí, nos conocimos en la cafetería.

_Vamos Blaine no seas idiota di algo antes que te corte _se decía mentalmente hasta que recordó cómo se hablaba de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti – dijo Blaine tan emocionado que parecía que había gritado– ¿Quieres que nos veamos? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Pasa algo? – estaba tan emocionado que parecía un niño recibiendo un regalo en la mañana de navidad solo que Kurt no lo podía ver y ya estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar por toda la habitación. De hecho sus amigos lo estaban mirando muy entretenidos.

-Oh no, no pasa nada solo quería que tuvieras mi número de celular, cuando me lo pediste no fui muy amable que digamos – en su voz se escuchaba un claro arrepentimiento.

-Hey no pasa nada entiendo – dijo con un poco de decepción en su voz porque él pensó que lo llamaría para verse o conversar, no que estuviera desesperado o algo, claro que no simplemente que quería verlo para ver si estaba bien recordando la promesa que se hizo en la cafetería de ayudarlo en todo. _Vamos Blaine trata de convencerte con eso _escucho una voz en su mente que le decía.

-Bueno entonces será mejor que te deje no quiero interrumpir cualquier cosa que estés haciendo, nos vemos Blaine.

-Espera – casi grito pensando que le colgaría y entrando en pánico –Te parece si nos vemos en la misma cafetería a conversar o simplemente podemos ir a caminar… n-no sé si eso estaría bien para ti – se reprendió a si mismo por sonar tan nervioso y desesperado_ genial lo arruinaste _se dijo mentalmente. Y entonces escucho una suave risita por el teléfono y soltó ruidosamente el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

-E-estaría bien – dijo Kurt

-Oh por todos los santos pensé que dirías que no – _¡oh no! _– ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Dime que no…

-Mmm creo que si lo hiciste – y volvió a escuchar esa suave risita.

-Oh, esto es tan vergonzoso no me se controlar cuando estoy nervioso y no dejo de hablar y creo que mejor me quedo callado porque te estoy asustando…

-No, no está bien eres muy divertido – soltó un suspiro – Hace mucho que no me reía – dijo bajito.

Blaine se quedó pensativo con lo que Kurt le dijo _¿Por qué no ríe? _se preguntó mentalmente, bueno él cambiaria eso y se prometió hacer reír a Kurt así sea lo último que haga en su corta vida.

-T-te parece en el parque de Westerville a las… – consultó su reloj – cuatro y media a esa hora termina mi ensayo con los Warblers.

-Me parece perfecto nos vemos Blaine.

-Nos vemos Kurt – y ni bien termino de decir eso el castaño cortó y en la cara de Blaine se formó una sonrisa que definitivamente le hacia la competencia al sol.

No se había dado cuenta de algo, había hablado por teléfono con el chico que le gustaba en medio del salón de ensayos de los Warblers y ahora era el centro principal de bromas y ojos curiosos por lo nervioso que se veía cuando normalmente era muy confiado en sí mismo. Se puso tan rojo que sus amigos se comenzaron a preocupar.

Kurt se sorprendió riendo al teléfono con Blaine, como le dijo no había reído hace mucho tiempo exactamente hace un año que no reía, pero esa sonrisa que tenía después de colgar el teléfono era muy genuina. Sabía que tener la amistad y compañía de Blaine iba a ser tan fácil como respirar, ya que él no quería llegar a nada más que una simple y sincera amistad. _Dale una oportunidad, dale tu amistad _sí, eso es lo que iba a hacer, ser amigo y solo amigo de Blaine tan solo su amigo.

-Bien continuemos con el ensayo – dijo Wes tomando su maso y golpeándolo contra la mesa para captar la atención de todos, que seguían viendo a Blaine como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza más y un par de brazos extras.

Por lo general no le molestaba ser el centro de atención, de hecho lo disfrutaba pero en ese momento solo quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara con todo y blazer.

Kurt lo había llamado y estaba muy nervioso y solo quería que el ensayo terminara de una vez para poder volver a ver a aquel castaño que lo hechizo con tan solo su presencia.

Por favor comenten me gustaría saber que opinan, vamos no sean tímidos hasta ahora todos los comentarios me han sacado muchas sonrisas y se los agradezco mucho mucho!

Nos estamos leyendo Klisses y Klugs!


	4. Chapter 4: Nervios

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Blaine le pertenece a Kurt y Kurt a Blaine.

Titulo: Creo en ti

Pairing: Blaine A. y Kurt H.

Rated: (M) NC - 17

Resumen: ¿Puede la sonrisa de un chico traerte de nuevo a la vida? Podrá Kurt creer nuevamente en el amor o simplemente se quedara en la oscuridad sin luchar.

**Notas:**** Hola lind s, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! No los molesto y los dejo para que lean! **

Nervios

Después de la trágica muerte de Adam, Kurt solía vestirse muy simple con un polo suelto, unos jeans y zapatillas, ya no había nadie a quien impresionar y no tenía las ganas suficientes como para arreglarse como lo hacía antes. Pero ese día quería verse bien, tan solo quería volver a ser el mismo Kurt de antes, sarcástico hasta más no poder y todo una diva, quería volver a sonreír como antes; ser el antiguo Kurt.

Así que con un suspiro de dirigió hasta su closet y saco las cajas que había guardado con toda su ropa de diseñador, no quería llamar la atención simplemente quería verse y sentirse bien como antes de todo lo ocurrido con Adam. Tomo un par de pantalones color verde oliva, un polo da manga larga a rayas color marrón clarito y un chaleco a cuadros pequeños del mismo color que el polo, se vistió rápidamente y luego se observó en el espejo y sus ojos se fijaron en su cabello el cual estaba hecho un desastre. Se dirigió rápidamente al baño de su habitación y trató de arreglarlo lo mejor que pudo con los productos que solía usar; cuando estuvo satisfecho con lo que había hecho miro su teléfono y vio que todavía le quedaba una hora completa. _Bien, tienes tiempo para ir caminando _pensó. Antes de salir de su casa se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un vaso con jugo de naranja, no se había percatado que su padre lo estaba viendo con ojos sorprendidos y la boca semi abierta de la impresión, si no se le había caído aún era porque estaba conectada con su cráneo. Burt sintió esperanza luego de mucho tiempo. Cuando se dio la vuelta la culpa lo invadió nuevamente; pensó absurdamente que había logrado engañar a su padre pero por la expresión que vio en su rostro se dio cuenta que no, efectivamente su padre no se había creído su patética actuación y en la cocina delante de su sorprendido padre se prometió hacerlo mejor por su padre y por él.

-P-papá ¿te pasa algo? – trató que su padre no se diera cuenta que también había descubierto su mentira. Burt poco a poco fue saliendo de su estado de shock y carraspeo para pasar el nudo de su garganta al ver que su chico estaba poniendo de su parte para recuperarse.

-¿Eh? No nada chico, no me pasa nada. ¿Vas a salir a algún lado sin permiso? – trató que su voz sonara dura pero falló espantosamente en el intento.

-Mmm sí, pero si quieres no voy no hay ningún problema – dijo sacando su celular y buscando el número de Blaine para decirle que su padre no le había dado permiso y que lo disculpara – voy a llamar para cancelar.

-¡¿QUE?! – Burt de solo escucharlo se asustó, sabía que era muy pronto para decir que Kurt ya estaba mejor pero si salir le daría un poco de paz a su niño no se interpondría por nada del mundo – ¡No!, claro que no. Solo quería saber a dónde vas y con quien – botó todo el aire de sus pulmones al ver que Kurt volvía a guardar su celular sin hacer ninguna llamada.

-Em bueno voy a ir al parque de Westerville con un chico que conocí la semana pasada cuando fui a The Lima Bean, ¿eso está bien?

Cuando escucho la frase conocí un chico en The Lima Bean los ojos de Burt brillaron con más esperanza aun y asintió con la cabeza haciéndole saber a Kurt que estaba bien que conociera personas.

Kurt vio en los ojos de su padre la esperanza y se le revolvió el estómago, definitivamente no había estado haciendo un buen trabajo al tratar de engañar a su padre _Eres tan mal actor _se reprendió mentalmente.

-Papá ya me voy, ¿Vas a esta bien si te dejo solo por un rato?

-Hey muchacho recuerdas que aquí el adulto soy yo ¿no? Sal y diviértete un rato, pero eso si no regreses muy tarde.

Blaine moría de nervios, miraba su teléfono cada cinco minutos y pensó que el tiempo le estaba jugando una broma muy mala porque los minutos del celular pasaban tan lentamente que esas dos hora que estuvo ensayando con los Warblers le parecieron dos siglos, hasta que por fin Wes toco su maso y dio por finalizado ese ensayo. Blaine dejó de golpear el piso con su pie y se puso de pie rápidamente captando la atención de todos sus compañeros nuevamente porque se veía más nervioso que novio en su propia boda, solo le faltaban las gotas de sudor en su frente y estaba perfecto.

-Blaine podrías calmarte o tengo que abofetearte para que te tranquilices – dijo Jeff viendo a su amigo listo para correr una maratón si era necesario – ¡Si sigues así vas a asustar al pobre chico! – le dijo un poco fuerte pero sin gritarle.

Nick simplemente los veía con humor, tratando de no reírse ya estaba acostumbrado a sus interminables peleas y reconciliaciones. Pero no solo habían captado la atención de Nick si no de más de la mitad de los Warblers y Jeff al darse cuenta se puso rojo de vergüenza, definitivamente odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Tú crees que lo asuste Jeff? – Lo miró con espanto – ¿Y si lo asusto y ya no me quiere volver a ver?

-Cálmate quieres, vamos a hablar a otro lado – dijo mirando a su alrededor y viendo el doble de ojos curiosos que los miraban. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo poco transitado Jeff trato de calmarlo – Te puedes quedar quieto y ¡ESCUCHAME! – Blaine lo miro horrorizado Jeff nunca le gritaba así de feo y se quedó parado, era mejor no hacer enojar a su amigo.

-Ok, te escucho

-Blaine vamos cálmate no es que vayan a tener su primera cita ni nada de eso solo van a ir a caminar un rato – y se dio cuenta de algo, si Blaine estaba así solo por ir a caminar con el chico misterioso porque no le había querido decir su nombre, no quería ni pensar como estaría si llegaran a tener su primera cita. Se hizo una nota mental de comprar tranquilizantes.

-Bien tienes razón. Deséame suerte – y ni bien termino de decir esto echo a correr tan rápido que Jeff lo perdió de vista rápidamente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza divertido y se fue en busca de su novio tenían unos pequeños asuntos que resolver.

Llego al estacionamiento de su escuela y no sabía si ir a pie o en su coche; si iba a pie se iba a demorar una eternidad e iba a llegar todo sudoroso y agitado así que opto por su coche.

Abrió la puerta del conductor, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y puso en marcha su auto.

Kurt fue caminando y sumido en sus pensamientos por todo lo que había pasado en la cocina. Uno: no había logrado engañar a su padre, dos: al no engañarlo su padre se preocupaba y estaba propenso a otro infarto _¿Por qué la vida se empeña en quitarle a las personas que más quiero? _Se preguntó mientras hacia su camino hacia el parque, tres: su padre se había emocionado cuando le dijo que iba a salir con un chico y en mucho tiempo había vuelto a ver la esperanza en los ojos de su padre, cuatro: él no quería ningún tipo de relación salvo la de amistad, quinto: cuando llegara a casa su padre se iba a encargar de que le contara todo lo que paso en su ¿cita? _¿Acaso es una cita? _Esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza, _No claro que no Blaine solo me invitó a caminar por cortesía nada más que por eso, además tú lo llamaste Kurt no seas tonto _ se respondió rápidamente. Llego cinco minutos antes de las cuatro y media y se sentó a esperar en uno de los bancos y reprodujo nuevamente lo que había ocurrido en la cocina con su padre y se volvió a prometer hacerlo mejor de hoy en adelante.

Miro su reloj y eran las cuatro y cuarenta, frunció el ceño _si no llega en cinco minutos me voy_. Pasaron los cinco minutos y se comenzó a parar de su asiento para volver a casa _bien Blaine fue una excelente broma _pensó ácidamente.

¡¿_Desde cuándo hay tantos semáforos?! _Blaine se quejaba mentalmente.

-NICKOLAS DUVAL ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO? – grito un muy enojado Jeff, llevaba buscando a su novio por media hora.

-Huy el nombre completo ¿estoy en problemas? –susurro Nick por miedo a que su novio le gritara de nuevo.

-No has respondido mi pregunta, te he buscado por todas partes y no te encuentro, tengo que conversar contigo – dijo ya más calmado.

-¿Me buscaste en mi cuarto?

-¿Ah? este pues no, se me paso ese pequeño detalle – dijo un poco avergonzado.

Jeff estaba nervioso desde que Blaine había salido de Dalton, y aunque no lo admitiría ni aunque lo torturaran tenía miedo. No quería que nada malo le pase a su mejor amigo. Blaine nunca se había puesto así por un chico y menos por uno que prácticamente no conocía. Le preocupaba que su amigo saliera herido.

Llego a la habitación de su novio y golpeo la puerta, escucho un suave pase y se abalanzo a los brazos de Nick.

-¿Amor que pasa? –Nick le pregunto preocupado.

-No quiero que lo lastimen – el pelinegro lo miro con el ceño fruncido al no saber de lo que hablaba.

-Jeff, no sé de qué estás hablando

-¡De Blaine! – le contesto desesperado a punto de jalarse de los cabellos.

-¿Que paso con Blaine?

-Nick a veces eres tan despistado, hoy salió con un chico que prácticamente no conoce y viste como estaba todo nervioso, parecía que le iba a dar en cualquier momento un paro cardiaco, parecía tan ilusionado, nunca lo hemos visto así y tengo miedo a que salga dañado y le rompan el corazón y no me digas nada, sabes que es como un hermano para mí – se apresuró a decir al ver que Nick abría la boca.

-Jeff, te estas adelantando a los hechos, porque no esperamos a que llegue y nos cuente lo que paso.

Cogió la mano de Jeff e hizo que se recostara en su cama.

-Si tienes razón vamos a esperar – dijo medio soñoliento porque Nick le estaba acariciando su cabeza y le tarareaba bajito para que se relaje.

Kurt miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda para cruzar la calle y dirigirse a su casa nuevamente.

**¿Comentarios? Vamos dejen algunos aquí abajo no sean tímidos.**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Klisses y klugs**


End file.
